El verano de Akashiya Moka
by Vane Hellsing
Summary: Moka, aburrida en la casa de su padre, decide tomar una decision sumamente compleja: convertir a sus amigos de la academia...en simples sirvientes! "Muchas, muchas cosas extrañas van a pasar..."
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Saludos desde las profundidades de mi cama :3 Un día, su servidora se hallaba buscando fanfictions de Rosario+Vampire cuando vio la minúscula cantidad, y se decidió por escribir uno, y así aportar su granito de arena. Bien, luego de escribir este (es la tercera vez que lo escribo x.x luego les cuento) pensaba hacer una parodia de Los juegos del Hambre, con los integrantes del anime Hellsing. Lean y opinen! **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes presentados a continuación no son de mi autoría, son obra del mangaka Akihisa Ikeda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentada frente al escritorio, leyendo un ejemplar viejísimo de una novela que había encontrado en el fondo del ropero de su habitación, ése era el divertidísimo verano de Akashiya Moka. Suspiró, y cambió suavemente la amarillenta hoja, el papel tan viejo y rígido daba la impresión de que se rompería en mil pedacitos si no era cuidadosa al cambiar de página. Una pequeña lámpara de escritorio la iluminaba, y compensaba la falta de iluminación de la araña que pendía del techo. La pelirrosada caminó junto a su vertiginosa sombra hacia la ventana, disfrutando del roce de la suave tela de su vestido con sus rodillas. Desde la ventana, una luna rojiza sobresaltaba entre el mar de oscuridad, y unos murciélagos revoloteaban frente a ella. Estaba pasando las vacaciones en casa de su padre, por lo que significaba encerrarse en su cuarto bajo 3 llaves para evitarlos a él y a su hermana.

Miró hacia el interior del cuarto y decidió recostarse en su cama, de aspecto prometedor. Una vez arriba, con su rostro mirando directo al techo, quitó su zapato derecho con la punta del pie izquierdo y viceversa, respiró hondo y extendió sus brazos, acariciando el suave edredón de color carmín. En un momento, una tela extraña hizo contacto con las yemas de sus níveos dedos. Tomó el elemento desconocido y cuando lo acercó poco a poco a su rostro, un aroma sumamente conocido inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿Tsu…Tsukune?- El aroma de la sangre de aquel humano estaba impregnado en esa tela, perteneciente a su saco de la academia. Ah, Tsukune…lo extrañaba con toda su alma, quería volver a verlo lo más pronto posible. Una sensación apareció de repente en su estómago, en medio de sus felices recuerdos.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Mariposas?- Moka le daba vueltas a su pensamiento hasta que un gruñido le soltó la respuesta.- Ah no…es hambre… ¿Cuándo podré bajar a cenar?

Pasaron segundos, minutos, casi horas. Cuando logró dormirse un poco y distraerse de su panza necesitada de alimento, una mucama golpeó a la puerta suavemente, la abrió, y con voz monótona dijo.- Señorita Moka, la cena está servida. Sus hermanas están esperándola junto a su padre.

Agradecida, se calzó en sus delicados zapatos negros y caminó a la puerta acomodándose el cabello. Al pasar frente a la mucama, una anciana de edad desconocida y cabellos grisáceos recogidos en un perfecto rodete detrás de su cofia blanca, Moka hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, y al levantarla vio que sus ojos estaban en blanco, sin rastros de su pupila o iris. "Otro zombie de papá." Pensó, y se fue.

Luego de varios salones y escaleras, llegó al salón comedor. Una mesa de color negro lustrado rectangular llenaba gran parte de la sala, en un extremo, una chimenea se erguía en todo su esplendor, y sobre él un intimidante cuadro del jefe del hogar, pintado de forma sádica. Frente a la chimenea, en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba sentado Issa, el aterrador vampiro de cabellos blancos, junto a sus 3 hijas; Akua y Kahlua del lado derecho de la mesa, y Kokoa en el lado izquierdo. Los cuatro estaban inmersos en sus platos, mientras que un mayordomo se ocupaba de repetir guarniciones, llenar vasos y mantener calientes los alimentos.

Si había algo que Issa odiaba era que sus hijas se retrasaran, sea cual sea la actividad, sea cual sea el motivo, así que con suma cautela la ojiverde se acercó a la mesa, incluso sin respirar, para que su padre no la detectara. Todos comiendo, hasta ese momento iba bien.

-Moka, siéntate ahora.-Pronunció con su vibrante y severa voz el vampiro, sin apartar los ojos ni el tenedor del cerdo dorado que asomaba en su plato. La joven de cabello rosa, cabizbaja, no tuvo otra opción que sentarse al lado de Kokoa, pero alejada. Debía mantener distancia de cualquier miembro de su familia. El mayordomo pasó y dejó frente a ella un elaborado plato de cerdo con una extraña salsa blanca con puntitos verdes y patatas (no se ustedes, pero yo les digo papas xD), y llenó su vaso con una especie de bebida a base de tomate que secretamente ella había pedido.

-Padre… ¿Me dejarìas ir al mundo humano? Extraño a todos mis amigos de la academia, y están vacacionando allì.- Preguntó tímidamente, tocando con los dientes de su tenedor la superficie del cerdo cocinado en su punto. Sus hermanas rieron por lo bajo, hasta que el mayordomo repitió el procedimiento de rellenar el plato de los cuatro familiares por quinta vez consecutiva, haciendo que las tres jóvenes volvieran a centrar la atención en su alimento.

-No Moka, ni en tus sueños.- Respondió furioso Issa, levantándose de su silla de ébano y terciopelo rojo con tanta mala suerte que volcó la jarra que portaba el sirviente junto a él, derramando el contenido sobre su anteriormente impoluto traje. El líquido rojo goteaba y goteaba sin control frente a la mirada de sus hijas y su siervo. El peliblanco, temblando de ira, golpeó al mayordomo bajo la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar.- ¿Alguna idea interesante, Moka?

-Etto…-La cabeza de Moka maquinaba a mil por hora en ese momento. "Piensa en aprovechar todas las situaciones a tu favor Moka…Utiliza esto en tu bien"- Necesitamos mayordomos nuevos ¿No? Yo podría convocar a alguien.

-Un mayordomo dices…Pero en realidad, la pérdida de uno no afecta en mucho. Sería…sólo para ti.- ¡Oh, ya podía ver a su hija en su versión externa torturando a sus primeros sirvientes! Un poco tarde comparada con Kokoa pero…La idea iba y venía dentro de su cráneo como si de una lavadora se tratase, e intentaba disimular el orgullo de su rostro.

-¿Acaso podrían ser…más de uno?- Moka se sentía egoísta, al menos su parte dulce. ¡Jamás se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa! Pero si así podía traer con ella a sus amigos, lo haría. Issa asintió levemente, dándole a entender a su hija que había aceptado, todo por verla evolucionar y de esa forma ser igual de cruel (por así decirlo) como su forma interna. Era raro que las otras tres no hicieran escándalo, pero mientras que no chillaran de forma insoportable mejor.

-¿Eh? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero mayordomos para mi!- Gritó Kokoa enfurecida. ¿Cómo esa versión falsa de su amada hermana podía obtener todo lo que quisiera por parte de su padre y ella no? Una mirada feroz de su padre bastó para acallar sus caprichos.

-Es todo para que el lado interno de Moka…florezca.- Gruñó, y la expresión de la pelirroja se iluminó, al contrario del de su hermana.

"¿Acabo de hacer algo…bueno o malo?"

(_Más tarde, en el mundo humano…)_

_Puc Puc Puc…_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido?-

_Puc Puc Puc_

El joven de cabello castaño se levantó soñoliento y caminó, esquivando los cuerpos femeninos que yacían en su cuarto, hacia el lugar de donde procedían los sonidos; la ventana. Cuando se asomó a ver, un pequeño murcielaguito hizo aparición, golpeando la ventana con su cabeza repetidas veces. En su hocico llevaba un sobre con suma precaución. Al verlo, Tsukune abrió ambos vidrios, permitiendo que entrase a la habitación.

-Eh, Ko-chan, hace mucho que no te veía.- Susurró, para no despertar al resto de las jóvenes. La noche anterior sus amigas de la academia se habían instalado en su casa, junto con Gin-Sempai, provocándole un semi-infarto a su madre. Temblorosa, seguía ejerciendo todas las labores del hogar, y shockeada se susurraba a sí misma que "que las amigas de mi hijo vengan a quedarse aquí es la cosa más normal del mundo". Tsukune estaba sumamente entristecido por el estado físico y psicológico en el que entraba su madre cada vez que veía a Kurumu correr por la casa semidesnuda, o cada vez que Mizore se colgaba del barandal de la escalera y lo espiaba, sin importarle los efectos de la gravedad en su falda. Entre el humano de ojos café y su madre solo se preguntaban dónde estaría esa dulce y cariñosa jovencita pelirrosada tan agradable y reservada.

-Si si, lo que tú digas, dechu.- Dijo sin cuidado y algo molesto el murcielaguito, dejando caer la carta en manos de Tsukune.-Ahora apúrate a leer, que necesito una respuesta inmediata, dechu.- Y con esas palabras, Tsukune abrió apresuradamente la carta, seguro de que quien le estaba mandando ese mensaje era su amada ojiverde.

_Querido Tsukune:_

_Envío esta carta tan corta, a pesar de todo lo que necesito decirte, para decirte que logré que mi padre los admitiera aquí en el verano. La parte no tan positiva es que deberán hacerse pasar por…mi servidumbre. Lo sé, no es algo digno de mí, pero no tenía alternativa. Te extraño mucho…oh, y a Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby y Gin-Sempai, también. Necesito que respondan cuanto antes, así podrán venir ahora mismo._

_Cariñosamente,_

_Moka._

-¿Qué es eso, Tsukune?- Preguntó la pequeña brujita de ojos violetas, abrazándose a la pierna color acanelada. Él estaba completamente atondado. "¿Cariñosamente? ¿Me extraña? ¿Verla despertarse todas las mañanas de todo el verano? Imposible decir que no" Como sentía los tirones de Yukari en su piyama, dejó caer el manuscrito en sus piernitas cubiertas con su pantaloncito de osos.

-¿Qué diablos es esto, Tsukune-kun?- Exclamó una horrorizada súcubo de cabello turquesa, leyendo la carta con la brujita y despertando a los otros tres, que una vez levantados se acercaron para leer con ellas.- ¡Yo no pienso pasar mi verano sirviéndole a Moka!

-Será sumamente aburrido.- Dijo Mizore, con su típico tono de voz monótono, poniéndose entre medio de Yukari y Kurumu. La bruja de cabello chocolate y el chico lobo se abstenían de leer; entre el rostro de Tsukune, y lo que decían las chicas, ya era suficiente. Ni para Ruby ni para Gin sería problema ir, sería muy parecido a lo que hacían en la academia (desde ambos puntos de vista)

-Entonces chicas, si no quieren ir, bien.- Les respondió el joven de ojos castaños dirigiéndose a su ropero, tomando algunas prendas y poniéndolas en una maleta. Y luego, a Ko-chan-: Yo si me iré.- Y luego de escribir unas palabras para su madre, se fue corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera, Tsukune-kun!- Gritaron a coro la súcubo, la brujita y la yuki onna, cargando también con sus maletas.- ¡Si tú vas, nosotras también!- Y se fueron, seguidas del murciélago.

-¿Dices que sea una buena idea, Gin?- Preguntó Ruby, mirando a su compañero. Éste ya se había armado de maletas y cámaras fotográficas por donde se mirase, asintiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Esto significa chicas vestidas de maid y una sexy vampiresa levantándose de su cama en ropa interior! ¡Vámonos, pero ya!- Y jalando a la bruja, abandonó la casa, subiendo al auto junto a sus amigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG :O Díganme, les está gustando? Debería seguir?**

**Bueno, en realidad seguiré les guste o no jijijiji :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bieeeeeeeen, hace bastante que no entro a FanFiction! De por si debía subir el regalo de mi amigo (que ya debería haber subido T.T). En fin, me dije "Vane, dígnate a cumplir con tus deberes" y no funcionó, así que me digné a escribir el capítulo numero 2 :3**

**Enjoy it!**

**ADVERTENCIA! Los personajes presentados a continuación han surgido de la mano de Akihisa Ikeda!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Dios mío… ¡Mira esa fuente! ¡Provoca más reflejo que cualquier espejo en el que me haya visto! ¡Y tiene agua mil veces más…purificada!-

-¿Acaso no ven lo que yo veo? ¡Rosas, rosas! ¡Rosales de todos los colores imaginables!-

-¡Miren, miren! ¡Moka-chan debe vivir como una princesa en semejante mansión, desu!- Ruby, Kurumu y Yukari habían viajado con las narices pegadas al vidrio de la ventanilla, exclamando por cosas que en otro momento habrían ignorado, todo gracias al sueño que no podían ni debían corresponder.

-Es…impresionante, Yukari. Seguro que estas en lo cierto, Moka-san debe sentirse como miembro de la realeza.- El frente de la mansión llamó la atención de Tsukune. Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta de ébano que se abría lentamente a la vez que el Mercedes Benz negro en el que los 6 jóvenes viajaban.

-¡ARRIBA, BESTIA PELUDA!- Le gritó sutilmente la bruja mayor a Ginei. Se la había pasado durmiendo todo el viaje junto a Mizore, dando unos ronquidos de los más molestos. Se despertó sobresaltado, junto a la yuki onna, justo cuando el coche terminaba de frenar, haciendo que ambos saltaran y golpearan el techo con sus cabezas. Ruby rió frente a la situación cómica y canturreó-. Ya hemos llegado.

El chofer –empleado zombie- bajó de su cabina y abrió la puerta, dejándole pasar a 4 chicas desesperadas y a un pervertido…igual de desesperado. Tsukune se bajó último, acomodándose la camisa y el bolso (que había insistido en transportar él) en señal de completa tensión. Luego de cerrar la puerta, el hombre de identidad desconocida abrió la cajuela, sacando las pesadas maletas de los yokai, para luego adentrarlas en la casa.

-Bienvenidos a la residencia Shu…Ay no, ustedes no.-Suspiró frustrada Kokoa, saliendo del interior y sosteniendo la pesada puerta.- Me pregunto cuál es la obsesión de mi hermana con ustedes.

-Tú solo déjanos pasar y todos felices.- Se atrevió Kurumu a responder, mientras ingresaba con velocidad de corredor olímpico, empujando a la pelirroja. Detrás de ella, Mizore y la pequeña Yukari la seguían, no tenían ni idea a donde, pero la seguían.

-Yo me voy con ellas.- Gritó y corrió el lobo, tomando una foto de Kokoa en el suelo con varias áreas atractivas a la vista, y siguiendo con su camino.

-Permiso, pequeña Shuzen, voy a ingresar a tu casa a vigilar a estos monstruos descarriados. Es que…muchas, muchas cosas han pasado.- Susurró tensa la bruja de cabello castaño levantando a la hermana menor de Moka del piso de mármol blanco y sacudiéndole la tierra imaginaria de la ropa; un lujoso vestido rojo como ese no debía mancharse, en absoluto. A continuación, hizo una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y recurrió a su memoria visual para seguir a las bestias desesperadas…digo, a sus amigos.

-¡¿Y tú, vas a agredirme también o qué?!- Gritó la guardiana al semi humano. Éste solo rió y respondió:

-Tranquila, solo voy a pedir permiso y a pasar. Hace mucho que no te veo, Kokoa-chan.- Rascó la cabeza de moños rojos y negros y pasó. Debía ser positivo a pesar de que sabía que una charla con Issa lo esperaba… Y cuando se hallaba admirando el extenso pasillo, sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro.

-Conque a ti te eligió mi hija para ser un sirviente suyo eh…Por fin, mi amada Moka te pondrá en tu lugar.- "Oh no, esa voz gruesa…Calma Tsuki, ubica a tu futuro sue…patrón, sí, patrón."

-Tanto tiempo, señor Shuzen. Me da gusto saber que sigue igual de obstinado.- Si molestar a Issa buscaba, lo había logrado. El de piel canela se dio vuelta y miró al peliblanco a los ojos. –Un traje tan bonito no parece suyo, ¿Desde cuándo le gusta el azul?

-Desde que se dedican a verter sangre en mi traje… ¡No te interesa! cierra tu maldita boca y ve al comedor principal.- Gruñó el jefe de familia, bajando la cabeza y extendiendo el brazo para señalar a la sala de donde surgía el bullicio desde hacía 5 minutos atrás.

-Con su permiso.- Dijo entre dientes Tsukune, pasando a la sala bajo la mirada del vampiro, cuando éste le advirtió con más severidad de lo normal:

-Recuerda que no te he dado a mi hija aun…-

-Para la vuelta a clases, al terminar las vacaciones- Respondió, con medio cuerpo afuera de la sala.-, su hija va a ser mi pareja.

Mil pesadillas, tormentos, guerras de sillas de ébano, ¿la nueva guerra desatada por EEUU? No, tres jóvenes peleando por la atención de Tsukune, incluso frente a la sirvienta zombie que dejaba paquetes con nombre en cada puesto de la mesa. Luego, golpeó con insistencia la negra superficie para llamar la atención de los seis niñatos con éxito, hizo una reverencia y habló con su voz de ancianita monótona y, a la vez, severísima.

-Escuchen bien, no voy a repetirlo mas de una vez. Primero que nada, bienvenidos a la residencia Shuzen, su estancia aquí la pasaran mayoritariamente al lado de la ama Moka, el piso donde ella reside esta deshabitado aparte de su presencia propia, por lo que se les asignará cuartos en su mismo piso. Deberán estar atentos, si la dama les pide algo en la madrugada obedecerán con el pedido. La ama se acuesta tarde, nunca más allá de las 4, por lo tanto tarde se levanta, nunca más allá de las 11. A pesar de eso, deben estar presentes a las 9:30 a.m. y llegar a la cocina antes de las diez para preparar el desayuno. La ama tiene un menú especial comparado con el del resto de quienes viven aquí, todos sacados de un recetario especial que está en la cocina…Niña, ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Yukari, levantando la vista de su anotador en forma de mariposa y meneando la lapicera de estrellita y plumas frente a ella.- Estoy anotando todo, desu.

-Hmmm…Bien. Yo no cocino estando ustedes aquí; no los "salvo" de un retraso por mínimo que sea, no los cubro ni nada por el estilo. En esos paquetes se encuentran sus uniformes.

-Señora, dígame… ¿Por qué mi uniforme es diferente al del resto de mis compañeras?- Inquirió Ruby. Había sacado el uniforme del paquete negro como todos sus amigos, pero a diferencia del uniforme de las otras yokais, el suyo era largo hasta los tobillos. No era nada malo, incluso era mejor, perfecto para sus comodidades, pero era confuso comparado con la minifalda de las tres chicas.

-Señorita…Tojo, se la designó como ama de llaves, básicamente se ocupará de controlar a sus compañeros y de ser el nexo de ellos con el amo Shuzen. Él mismo la ha designado, ha dicho que ha tenido experiencia con usted. Ahora tienen 10 minutos para cambiarse y despertar a la joven ama. Apúrense.- Y la mujer del rodete blanco tras la cofia abandonó la sala bajo la estupefacta mirada de seis chicos que habían llegado allí sin ninguna información al respecto.

(Y a eso de las 10 y media, en la habitación de la delicada vampiresa…)

-¿Huh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Su cabeza temblaba levemente, pero no por su voluntad ¿Serían sus hermanas jugándole una broma? Decidió abrir sus orbes verdes, y su vista le alegró absolutamente todo el día en segundos; Tsukune, el chico de cabello castaño por el que suspiraba, acomodándole su almohada ¡Vestido de mayordomo!

Y no sólo él; Ginei, abriendo lentamente las pesadas cortinas de color rubí, dejando pasar la bella claridad de la mañana, con el mismo uniforme que Tsukune; Yukari, con un vestido de maid, esperándola al otro lado de la cama con el desayuno en una bandeja, y detrás de ella Mizore y Kurumu, vestidas también de maid, discutiendo por dos prendas, para decidir la mejor. Daban una impresión muy pervertida, a comparación de la pequeña, que lucía tierna e infantil.

-Buen día…ama Moka.- Susurró el humano con un tono de lo más gracioso, terminando de acomodar almohadones y cojines.- No sé qué le pasa a la anciana de rodete, pero nos ha dicho muchas cosas sobre como debíamos servirte, ni una pregunta de cómo estábamos, se hizo la severa y se fue.

-Esta vieja y zombie, sólo eso. Estoy tan feliz de ver…

-¡Buen día Moka-chan, desu! ¡Mira, te traje el desayuno desu! ¡Chocolate caliente con galletas glaseadas, desu!- Gritó Yukari con su alegría de siempre, acercando y dejando la bandeja con el desayuno sobre el regazo de la vampiresa.

-¡Deja de decir desu!- Gritó en respuesta la súcubo, dándole a la brujita un golpe en plena cabeza. Ésta sacó de quien sabe dónde su varita, y pronunciando sus palabritas mágicas hizo aparecer una palangana sobre su enemiga de busto sobre desarrollado, haciendo que caiga sobre su cabeza.- ¡Ouch! ¡Te voy a asesinar!

-Buenos días linda.- Guiñó el lobo… ¡Colgado de lo más alto de la cortina! Para estar en esa posición se veía muy cómodo, observando cómo se peleaban las ojivioletas (no se dieron cuenta? Ambas tienen los ojos de ese color)

-¡Gin-Sempai! ¡¿Cómo hizo para terminar allì?!- Moka había alcanzado su pico de estrés diario en pocos minutos…era lindo volver a la normalidad, con sus amigos, todos juntos…de alguna forma.

-No te preocupes linda, yo me las arreglo.- Respondió, sacando su cámara y fotografiando a la pelirrosada confundida, para luego forcejear con la tela y caer de bruces al suelo, evitando –con mucha suerte- aterrizar cerca del campo de batalla, donde ahora Mizore hacía sonar un plato de metal que había encontrado en la cocina para simular el sonido de comienzo del round.

-Tsukune, ¿Dónde esta Ruby-san?- Preguntó tensa la joven en la cama, tocándole el hombro al chico que miraba estupefacto todo el show.

-Eh…Creo que se fue a hablar con tu padre…

Bajando escaleras, caminando a través de mohosos pasillos, yacía el despacho privado del jefe de familia. En él, Issa y Ruby hablaban con confianza, ya que nadie los escucharía, a excepción de cierto murciélago metiche.

-Señor, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos. Estoy segura de que muchas, muchas cosas han…

-Si si si, Ruby, vamos al grano-Interrumpió Issa, reclinándose en su sillón de color ocre.-, mañana llegara una… ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-¡No me ha dejado decir mi frase!- Chilló la bruja haciendo pucheros de niña de 10, golpeando el escritorio de pino oscurecido con sus puños cerrados. El otro hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que la dijera, a ver si con eso se calmaba.- Bien, estoy segura de que muchas, muchas cosas han pasado.

-Mañana recibiremos a una invitada especial, así que quiero que prepares una cena elegante para ella, con decoración y todo ¿Entendiste?

-Sí señor, deje todo en mis manos.- Ruby hizo una reverencia y se fue en silencio.

**Oh My God! De quién estará hablando Issa? Que hacia Ko-chan allì? Por qué Moka no nos convida de sus galletas?**

**M: Porque son mías :c**

**-Cállate -.- o te echo agua encima xc**

**M: Te las regalo! T/T**

**-Jum…**

**El resto? Lo veremos en el próximo episodio :O adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holii n.n/ ya sé que debí haber actualizado hace más tiempo… pero mejor tarde que nunca no? Además de que en mi cabeza hay demasiadas ideas T.T Bien, esta vez tocará ver cómo se comportan nuestros amigos en la cocina! Y puede que conozcamos al nuevo personaje :O**

**DISCLAIMER: Que los personajes no son míos, joder!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bueno, es muy amable de tu parte, Gin-Sempai, pero quisiera vestirme yo o que me ayuden las chicas…

-Insisto, Moka, yo te visto.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, Moka había mencionado el hecho de que debía cambiarse y ver a su padre como todas las mañanas, junto a sus hermanas. Al oír la palabra "vestirme", el lobo se ocupó de arrebatarle a la joven pelirrosada sus sabanas e intentar quitarle el camisón negro que cubría su delicado cuerpo.

-¡Gin, suéltame!- Le gritó la ojiverde.- ¡Ayuda, Tsukune!

-Eh…Moka, me encantaría ayudarte pero también tengo una situación especial aquí.- Respondió Tsukune con la voz temblorosa desde la otra punta, rodeado por Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari, que se restregaban contra su cuerpo diciendo cosas como "¿Te gustan las maids, Tsukune?" y "Tsukune, sé que te gusta"

-¡Insisto Moka! ¡Yo te ayudo!- Exclamó Ginei dándole un fuerte tirón al raso negro, quitándolo por fin del cuerpo de la vampiresa. La primera reacción de ella fue abrir bien grandes sus ojos verdes, luego se dio cuenta de que lo único que la cubría eran sus bragas blancas y, bajo el flash de la cámara, se cubrió con sus brazos gritando y chillando.

-¡¿Qué esta pasan…?! ¡¿Moka?!- La voz atronadora de Ruby hizo que todo el movimiento se detuviera. Ginei guardó su cámara y se escondió. Las tres yokais dejaron de atormentar al castaño, y por primera vez éste pudo ver a su amada pelirrosada tapándose. Sintió vergüenza por sí mismo. Mientras Ruby corría a abrazar a la vampiresa para cubrirla, el chico se atormentaba con el hecho de que él debería haber socorrido a Moka.- Vayan todos a la cocina y espérenme allá ¡AHORA!

A paso lento y pesado, los cinco abandonaron la habitación. Tsukune logró ver sobre su hombro como Moka se cubría con sus sabanas y esperaba la ayuda de Ruby.

Pasaron más de una hora y media sentados en la cocina, respirando el pesado aire de verano con la anticuada ventilación de la sala, cuando se abrió la puerta, apareciendo Ruby y Moka –vestida con un sencillo vestido azul hasta las rodillas- a paso triunfal. Caminaron hasta la punta de la cocina, donde una ventana herméticamente cerrada era la única proveedora de luz natural, y la bruja habló.

-Escuchen, hemos hablado con Shuzen-sama, y nos ha dicho que espera una visita muy importante esta noche; se trata de Lady Mariko Nobume, el miembro más joven de su familia. Como confía en nosotros nos ha encargado la cena de bienvenida protocolar, donde la familia Shuzen no solo presenta el talento de sus sirvientes si no también su distinción culinaria.

-Bien, y para cuando seria todo esto, es mi pregunta…-Dijo la voz monótona de Mizore desde el refrigerador, abierto de par en par y liberando su gélido aire alrededor de la yuki onna. A su alrededor, sus compañeros temblaban producto de los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Emmmm… Digamos que para esta misma noche.- Ruby rascó su nuca en señal de nervios y a continuación tragó saliva para seguir hablando.- Estamos hablando de un menú de entrada, plato principal, segundo plato y postre, más la decoración conveniente de las salas a ocuparse.

-Esto es estúpido, me retiro. Yo no soy una estúpida esclava de una familia de vampiros despiadados y esta especie de ser cruel llamado Moka, que tienen como hija - Kurumu, frustrada, arrojó sobre la mesada de la cocina su delantalcito blanco e inmaculado de encaje. Todos la vieron salir de la cocina completamente perplejos, sin mover ni el más mínimo musculo, por lo que al salir dio un portazo, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó el rostro por la rendija que quedaba.- Hey, ¿No me necesitan? ¿No van a detenerme?

-No es necesario Kurumu.- Le sonrió Moka colocándose el delantal abandonado.- Yo ocupare tu lugar, tu puedes ir a tu cuarto a descansar.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Claro que no me iré a ningún lado! ¡Dame eso!- La súcubo entró a las zancadas y le arrebató el delantal a la vampiresa, tirándola al suelo de frías baldosas color crema.- A ver, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Yo lo sé, hay un libro de recetas pero hay que ir a buscarlo en la séptima biblioteca.- Sugirió desde el piso la ojiverde, a la vez que el chico de cabellos castaños la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Dónde está la séptima biblioteca, Moka-san?- Inquirió Yukari abriendo enormemente sus orbes violáceos desde la otra punta de la cocina.- ¡Iremos a buscarla y ofreceremos un menú digno de reyes, dechu!

-Emmmm… está en el cuarto piso, donde duerme mi padre. Nunca me permiten pasar, pero supongo que como son nuevos en esto podrían retirar el libro.

-Pues vamos por ese libro.- Dijo decidido Tsukune, hasta que Ruby interrumpió su paso.

-Espera Tsukune, es peligroso ir.- Le dijo sombríamente, provocándole escalofríos al semihumano.- Por algo solo Shuzen-sama puede pasar.

Ya no había nada que hacer. No había oportunidades para que todos participaran, y se hacía tarde. Entonces, en el medio de la meditación, Mizore volvió a hablar, cerrando el refrigerador tras de ella.

-¿Y si piden la comida de algún restaurant? Ahorraríamos tiempo para decorar.

-Eso es una excelente idea.- Dijo sonriente la súcubo.- Y algunos de nosotros podríamos quedarnos en la cocina para evitar sospechas.

-¡Kurumu, Mizore! ¡Son unas genias!-Exclamó Tsukune.- ¡Y por eso, ustedes se quedaran en la cocina con Ruby!

-¡¿Eh?!- Gritaron ambas al unísono. Cuando reaccionaron, el lobo, la brujita, el semihumano y la vampiresa ya habían abandonado la sala, dirigiéndose al comedor a utilizarse: el comedor dorado, reservado solo para las visitas más distinguidas.

(Varias horas después. Ya decorado el salón, todos los yokais, salvo Ruby, han ido a vestirse. A Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Ginei y Yukari les han permitido vestirse de gala por ser sobre todo invitados de la casa.)

-¡Apúrate Moka! ¡Joder, que la tal Nobume-sama no tarda en venir!- Gritó Kurumu, golpeando la puerta del cuarto de la pelirrosada, junto al lobo, la yuki onna y la brujita.

-Ya voy Kurumu, ya casi termino.- Gritó en respuesta la otra, desde adentro de su habitación, con voz y respiración que denotaban una situación dificultosa.

-¡Yo te ayudo, Moka-san dechu!- Exclamó Yukari, y entró al cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara al perro pervertido, mientras Kurumu agarraba los pliegues de su vestido purpura y caminaba dirigiéndose a la escalera, para poder bajar a la primer planta. Era horriblemente desagradable llevar ese vestido de tirantes largo en pleno verano, junto a esos tacos aguja que había elegido para llevar esa noche. Pero todo sacrificio valía la pena si Tsukune se fijaba en ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Tsukune la hizo parar y girar sobre sus elaborados tacos, y volver junto a Mizore y Ginei. Apareció acomodándose su traje negro y rojo, sobresaliente comparado al aburrido y monótono smoking negro del lobo, pero con su cabello alborotado y su rostro de duda desencajando del look formal.

-Moka.- Dijo Mizore, mientras recogía parte de su cabello a un costado de su cabeza con una hebilla celeste hielo, como su vestido de un solo hombro, largo también hasta sus pies.- Está tardando mucho. Su padre la va a castigar de nuevo.

-Yo me ofrecí a ayudarla.- Mintió el pervertido del cabello azabache peinado esta ocasión hacia atrás. –Pero Yukari no me permitió entrar.

-Moka.- Dijo Tsukune, pegado a la puerta de blanquecina madera.-Tu padre dice que Lady Nobume ya está por llegar.

Antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a la niñita del vestido de bailarina blanco y rosado, brincando hacia los brazos del castaño. Perplejo y antes de caerse, Tsukune atrapó a la brujita en sus brazos, intentando estabilizarse sobre sus pies.

-¡Ahí viene Moka-san, dechu!- Exclamo Yukari, señalando el interior del cuarto, oscuro a causa de la poca iluminación que la elaborada araña le brindaba. De allì, a paso lento e inseguro, salió Moka; su cabello, atado en un rodete, lucía un bello moño negro, combinando con su vestido sin tirantes hasta los tobillos, con una cinta en su cintura, y unos zapatos plateados que la volvían más alta.

-Perdón por la tardanza, no podía subir el cierre del vestido.- Suspiró la ojiverde frente a Tsukune. Este seguía mirándola, más perplejo que antes, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La vampiresa lo notó, y se ruborizo de tal forma que el rojizo tono que cubría su rostro sobresalió del rubor ficticio que se había aplicado. El ambiente se había vuelto dulce, todos habían desaparecido, solo estaban ellos dos en esa atmósfera de romance que se había creado.

-Moka, te ves hermosa…

-Gracias Tsukune…

-Moka…

-Tsukune…

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya llego Nobume-sama!- Gritó Ruby, subiendo las escaleras con prisa, haciendo que las maderas de las escaleras rechinaran por sus botas. Parecía extraño e incluso intencional, que cada vez que se acercaban había algo que los interrumpía, pero más extraño era que no los hubiera interrumpido alguno de sus amigos.- Bajen, por favor.

Los yokais, algo molestos con la situación, bajaron lentamente las escaleras. Tsukune ayudó a su pelirrosada favorita, sirviéndole de apoyo para compensar el desequilibrio de los tacos, pero no pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza que sentía Kurumu al verlos. Tragándose las lágrimas, le preguntó a Mizore, que también observaba:

-Mizore, ¿Qué crees? ¿Tsukune elegirá a Moka, o a alguna de nosotras?

-Moka ha ocupado su corazón desde el principio, de eso me di cuenta. Llegamos tarde Kurumu, aunque queramos luchar por él, siempre la elegirá a ella.

-A ti no te duele, ¿No?

-Nunca dije que no.

Al llegar a la entrada, Isa, con su clásico traje negro, ayudaba a bajar de un auto a una dama delgadísima y elegante, de cabello turquesa y violeta y vestido aguamarina pegado a su delicado cuerpo. Luego del saludo protocolar con el vampiro, éste la condujo hacia los yokais, en el umbral de la puerta. Su andar era sumamente delicado, y su cadera se movía como si nadara.

-No me agrada.- Susurró Kokoa a sus hermanas más grandes, quienes asintieron en señal de acuerdo, y se retiraron al interior de la mansión. Total, la única solicitada era Moka, y solo porque ella deseaba pasar tiempo con su padre para ablandar su frio corazón.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes.- Canturreó la desconocida.- Mi nombre es Mariko Nobume, estoy encantada de conocerlos.

**OMAIGAH! Mein gott D: que pasara con Mariko? Sera buena, mala o peor? Y que pasara con Moka y Tsukune ahora?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada quiero decirles que empecé con esto el día 27 de octubre de 2014, y que el día de ayer actualicé mi fic Yumie x Heinkel, así que no me apedreen uwu! Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior tuve el horrendo error de escribir Isa en vez de Issa, y dechu cuando Yukari dice desu. Lo lamento mucho!**

**Recuerden, los personajes no son míos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mariko, bienvenida.- Dijo Issa con voz ronroneante, mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la mencionada.- Hace tanto que no visitas mi humilde morada, la última vez que viniste Akua le enseñaba a caminar a Moka.

Humilde, decía el vampiro del caserón gigante en el que vivía, con su ala especial, propia de él mismo, derruida y con aspecto de notorio abandono. Humilde, decía del piso biblioteca, la biblioteca subterránea, y de la exclusividad territorial de sus cuatro hijas. Humilde, decía de los rosales que ocupaban el equivalente a cuatro manzanas, y de su guardarropa Gucci®.

-Realmente extrañaba mis estancias aquí, Issa.- Respondió la silueta de paso contoneante, aceptando el brazo del traje negro, y caminando hacia el pórtico de la mansión.- Espero que aun guardes los regalos que te di la ultima vez que pisé tus suelos de mármol.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Nobume.- fue lo primero que oyó Mariko de una bella pelirrosada que portaba una cruz en su cuello.- Mi nombre es Moka, y soy la hija del señor Shuzen. Los aquí presentes son mis sirvientes personales, Ginei, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari y Tsukune

Mariko Nobume se detuvo ante el vuelo de un extraño murciélago que ingresó a la casa, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven y sus…¿Sus qué cosa? "_Pequeñaja inútil"_ pensó la dama, mirando fijamente a los seis jóvenes, "_Ese maldito engendro rondará en mi futura mansión…"_

-Oh, hola niña.- Replicó, pasando frente a ellos meneando sus caderas. Su voz, delgada, pero no disgustante, tenía un tono muy melodioso.-Que lindo vestido, el negro resalta lo rosa de tu cabello. Oye, no sabía que era una fiesta de disfraces.- Y luego de decir eso último, rió con risita infantil al ver a la bruja de corte carré, que inflaba las mejillas para responderle, pero la primera entró antes de que pudiera articular aunque sea una frase.

-Moka-san…

-¿Tsukune? ¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió preocupada, hablando suavemente, como habla quien recién se ha levantado de largas horas de sueño.

-Nobume-sama no me cae bien.- Confesó Tsukune, acercándose lentamente a la vampiresa del rostro desencajado.- Hay algo en su personalidad que no termina de convencerme.

-A mí tampoco, pero hay que entrar, está helando y tengo hambre.- Añadió Kurumu para cortar la charla entre los dos enamorados, fingiendo escalofríos y autoabrazandosé, presionando y resaltando su busto a través de las telas finas que lo recubrían. Aun así, y colocando esa mueca de excitación tan típica suya, no logró que su amado Tsukune posara la vista en ella ni en sus pechos. En cambio, éste asintió y puso su mano en la espalda al descubierto de la súcubo, dándole prioridad de paso al interior.

En la mente del humano también pasaban cosas importantes. Era realmente pesado estar rodeado de chicas, aunque cualquier lector pudiera argumentar lo contrario. Siempre a su alrededor, asfixiándolo, exigiendo su atención, con ojos, manos y cuerpo. A todas horas, en todos lados, llegando a invadir su propio domicilio y provocándole a su propia madre más de siete paros cardiacos consecutivos en menos de una semana. Muchos podrían creerlo el paraíso, incluso el lobo que era su mejor amigo se había vuelto casi su hermano para observar el espectáculo, pero él ya estaba realmente harto de vivir así.

No dormía en la noche porque sabía que despertaría seguramente desnudo y con las yokais encima, por eso la primera noche en la mansión-resort durmió tarde; su alerta se apagó cuando se encontró en un cuarto austero en cuanto a muebles e iluminación, pero limpio, arreglado -por la chica de los pelos rosados- y, fundamentalmente, con una puerta con llaves y variadas trabas que volvían a ese cuarto otro cuarto inviolable de la casa. Ninguna interrupción, ningún grito de adolescentes o niña alborotadas, paz sencillamente. Se recostó en la cama, con las sabanas básicas de ese típico blanco frío de hospital, y sin siquiera ponerse un piyama se durmió. Nunca antes le había parecido tan cómoda una cama ajena a la suya.

-Bien, Mariko, es momento de que me cuentes de tu viaje.- Inquirió seductora y extrañamente el vampiro, mientras acercaba a la mesa la silla donde se había sentado la invitada una vez adentro, en el salón que habían arreglado los yokais por la tarde.

-Hace demasiado calor en esta época del año, querido Issa.- Respondió la mujer, sacudiendo la falda de su vestido y acomodando las perlas de su collar.- Ni el aire del auto fue suficiente. Mientras nos acercábamos el clima se ponía más denso, ¿Nunca pensaste en mudarte a un departamento en la capital? ¿O una mansión en un barrio privado?

-No, porque estoy más que conforme viviendo aquí con mis hermosas hijas.- le dio como respuesta el dueño de casa, señalando a sus dos hijas mayores y a la menor en sus respectivas sillas.- Ellas más que nadie adoran este lugar; las tres viven como reinas haciendo aquí lo que más les gusta.

Mientras el vampiro de cabellos blanquecinos hablaba y halagaba a sus tres hijas, la cuarta, Moka, ingresaba con la seguidilla de adolescentes detrás de ella. Tsukune hablaba casi a los gritos con Ginei, pidiéndole, o mejor exigiéndole, que deje de acosar a sus amigas, y la brujita saltaba cerca de la pelirrosada y el humano, lejos de las miradas de odio de sus congéneres, la yuki onna y la súcubo, respectivamente.

-Basta Tsukune, ya cállate, déjame vivir mis vacaciones en paz.

-No son vacaciones Gin-Sempai, es servicio que hacemos aquí, ya deja de mirar así a las chicas…

Siguieron discutiendo así hasta que se percataron de la presencia de los otros cinco. Entonces cada uno tomó un asiento alrededor de su "ama", y frente a la invitada, que los miraba totalmente indignada, con sus ojos verdes alga, que brillaban como el agua, reflejando todo como el espejo más brillante que existiese sobre la tierra.

-Pero Moka… ella no está conforme aquí, ella quiere ser un ave libre aunque yo a veces la crea la oveja negra.- Prosiguió Issa, mirando con aire de orgullo a su hija.- Pero me ha hecho muy feliz viniendo aquí de vacaciones, y además con sus propios esclavos… digo, sirvientes

-Issa.-Interrumpió la aparente joven de los cabellos turquesas y violetas, con su perfecto ceño fruncido sobre sus perfectos y profundos ojos verdes.- Perdona pero ¿Deben estar ellos aquí? Creí que podría ser algo más privado…

-Son mis sirvientes personales- Vibró una voz potente desde el pecho de Moka.- Están aquí por mis deseos expresos de que compartan la mesa conmigo. Por lo tanto no se irán hasta que yo me vaya, ¿Entendido?

-Basta Moka, no es necesario que seas así.- Bramó su padre, golpeando los puños contra la mesa. La pelirrosada solo se limitó a presionar con fuerza su rosario contra su pecho, pensando en que su _verdadera ella_ la metería en problemas luego.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, extendiéndose hasta altas horas de la noche. Semidormidos, los yokais abandonaron el gran salón para ingresar somnolientos a su piso y sus respectivos cuartos, dejando al resto de la familia y a Ruby solos, y unos minutos después, las tres vampiresas y su padre se dirigieron también a sus aposentos, quedando finalmente la bruja vestida de maid y la invitada escultural merodeando por el área de cuartos extras que siempre había preparados para los visitantes.

-En fin, Tojo.- Rompió el silencio Mariko, con su aguda voz picándole a Ruby como flechas a través de su largo vestido de servidumbre, que usaba especialmente esa noche.- Tengo entendido que también eres un monstruo.

-Prefiero el termino yokai, mi Lady.- Corrigió gentilmente la bruja, sin apartar la mirada del final del corredor. Esto le molestó a su acompañante, que frunció su ceño por milésima vez, pensando "_Servidumbre estúpida, cuando yo me adueñe de este lugar los corregiré a todos"_ hasta que la voz de la de cabello castaño volvió a sonar.

-Aquí está su cuarto mi señora, sus maletas están adentro, espero que este cómoda.

-Gracias.- Suspiró Mariko, ingresando al cuarto. Miró que todo estuviera en su lugar, y volteó, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su acompañante. Algo en su mirada era inquietante, algo que hacía que Ruby no pudiera dejar de observarla.- Ahora, mi último pedido por esta noche

La bruja asintió, y automáticamente algo vibró en su ser, indicándole que algo andaba mal con esa mujer. A continuación, la delgada voz, vibrante y melodiosa, cantó suave y tranquilamente terribles versos a la otra.

_Aléjate niña, vete en silencio_

_Busca a tu ama de tez sonrosada_

_Envuelta en tules, entre profundos sueños._

_Entra a su cuarto en puntas de pie_

_Empuña del mango el cuchillo afilado_

_Cubre de rojo sus blancas sabanas_

_Y alégrame con la noticia de su muerte mañana._

**Llevo más de un mes con esto x.x pero ya saben, la inspiración no llega con facilidad…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, luego de luchar con mi cerebro, y que éste me inspirara para hacer un oneshot de Hellsing, decidí continuar con la lucha para este fic, y ver qué onda con el otro xD.**

**En fin, quiero comentarles a los lectores que siempre estoy revisando los comentarios, ya saben, para corregir errores, mejorar, etc. Como no recuerdo sus nombres, les responderé como puedo a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-Lamentablemente no hablo alemán, simplemente sé decir (y sé que significan) **_**Ich, willkommen, guten tag, **_**y **_**fraulein.**_** Después solo unos pedazos de canciones de la ópera **_**Der Freischutz. ¡**_**Me alegro que te guste la historia! Seguiré trabajando arduamente.**

**-Sí señor, estoy atenta a las críticas. No hago participar más a Akua ni a Kahlua por dos motivos: el primero es porque mi historia no se centra mucho en ellas, sino más bien en Moka y en su punto de vista de las vacaciones familiares (y quizás algún punto de vista de sus amigos), y segundo, porque aún no he terminado de leer el manga y no quiero hacer que los personajes actúen de forma errónea.**

**Ahora sí, aquí va el nuevo capítulo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las pesadas cortinas continuaban tapando el ventanal del cuarto de Moka, tapando e impidiendo que cualquier rayo indeseable de sol entrase. Aun así, un pequeño haz de luz pasaba por debajo de la tela color rubí, iluminando tenuemente el suelo.

La joven pelirrosada continuaba inmersa en su sueño; en él, un vestido blanco adherido a su cuerpo, y con volados desde las rodillas hasta el suelo, hacía resplandecer las hebras de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro. Y mientras se soñaba caminando al altar como en una película, acariciaba sonriente sus blancas sabanas, suaves al tacto, cómodas y acogedoras. Sin embargo, su sueño, dulce e incluso empalagoso, no le permitía oír los pasos que se acercaban a ella. El golpe de los tacos contra el suelo de madera era lo único que se percibía en el silencioso cuarto; con cada _clack_, la bruja se acercaba más al aposento donde Moka descansaba.

Parada al lado de la cama, Ruby observó fijamente a su compañera, con sus ojos vacíos e inertes, carentes de alma casi. Meditó profundamente antes de alzar su mano por sobre su cabeza, alzando en el aire también un filoso cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina la noche anterior, y dispuesta a clavarlo en la caja torácica o en el cuello de Moka, bajó el brazo con fuerza. Pero fue en ese instante de riesgo que algo interrumpió la trayectoria de la brillante hoja de plata, un cuerpo se había estrellado contra el de la bruja, haciéndola caer al frio suelo.

-¡Ruby! ¡Quédate quieta!- Gritó Ginei, sentándose sobre su cuerpo y sosteniendo las muñecas por encima de la cabellera cobriza. Debajo de él, la mencionada se retorcía como si un alma demoníaca la poseyera, arqueando la espalda y agitando la cabeza a los costados mientras profería agudos gritos. -¡Alguien… ayúdeme!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Exclamó Moka, despertando sobresaltada por los gritos y el desorden. En ese instante en el que abrió los ojos, su amado humano se acercó a ella, abrazándola y acariciándole los brazos para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, y automáticamente… el mundo había desaparecido salvo ellos dos; se había producido un ambiente romántico sumamente profundo en el que uno no podía apartar la vista del otro, acercando lentamente sus rostros.

-Eh, disculpen, pero estamos tratando de calmar a una fiera aquí.- Interrumpió Kurumu entre carraspeos, cortando así el ambiente. De rodillas, frente al lobo y a la bruja, la súcubo sostuvo la cabeza de Ruby firmemente, de forma que se miraran a los ojos, para así hacer que se apartara del trance.

Mizore y la pequeña Yukari, con las bandejas del desayuno en manos, miraban estupefactas la situación con la que se habían encontrado, aún desde el umbral de la puerta. La pequeña brujita tenía sus ojos nublados, en una mueca de tristeza y desesperación; nunca había visto así a su igual, ni siquiera cuando la conoció. Ver a su amiga, casi su hermana, en tal estado era lo peor que podría haber visto en mucho tiempo, además de que era demasiado extraño que reaccionara de tal forma por sí misma con sus amigos. Momento, ¿Acaso pensó lo que creyó que pensó? _"Es demasiado extraño que reaccione así con mis amigos"_ se repitió la brujita hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que algo le habían hecho, y que alguien de la mansión lo había hecho.

Ruby finalmente se había quedado quieta, bajo la presión de Gin y Kurumu. Sus ojos aún seguían vacíos e inertes, lo que extrañó a la joven de pelo celeste. Se miraron fijamente, y usando sus poderes quien sabe de qué forma la súcubo logró despertar a la bruja de la hipnosis de la que estaba presa. Parpadeó suavemente dos, tres, cuatro veces, como si hubiera despertado de un pesado sueño, y susurro:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el cuarto de Moka –Respondió tranquilamente Mizore sin moverse de la puerta, mientras Yukari corría a los brazos de su amiga bruja.- Quisiste asesinarla mientras dormía, fue todo un espectáculo.

-¡Fue horrible, Ruby-san desu!- Gritó Yukari desde el pecho de la de cabellos castaños, frotando su rostro contra ella en un frenesí de cariño y liberación de preocupación por ella. Sus ojitos violetas emanaban ligeras gotas saladas de emoción; sencillamente estaba feliz por tener a la verdadera Ruby con ella de nuevo.

-De verdad lo siento Moka, no sé qué me paso.- Susurró adormilada la bruja, aún en el piso y con la más pequeña en sus brazos.- De verdad no fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes Ruby.- La interrumpió la pelirrosada, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella. Su camisón blanco hasta los tobillos había remplazado al corto y sugerente que llevaba antes del incidente, y su tela de algodón, liviana y holgada, recordaba al camisón de una antigua princesa de cuentos.- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?

Ruby meditó severamente sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras luchaba contra el sueño abrumador que la invadía; Había levantado las sobras de la cena, lavó los platos, los secó y guardó, y llevó a su habitación a la invitada de honor. Recordó que fue _obligada por una fuerza superior_ a mirar a los ojos a esa extraña mujer, de cabellos vibrantes y rostro juvenil. En sus ojos pudo ver una especie de espiral –como las clásicas espirales _cliché _de hipnotismo.- de dos colores; verde agua, como el color de sus iris, y negros, como el de sus pupilas. Pero diferentes. Diferentes en quién sabe qué. Eran colores más penetrantes, más llamativos, casi atemorizantes. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, no podía moverse, y cuando la voz de Mariko comenzó a vibrar en sus oídos… nada, ya no recordaba nada.

Mientras lo relataba, entre largas pausas para bostezar, el resto de los jóvenes se asombraban más, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudiesen o tapándose la boca en un gesto de indignación.

-¡Mariko!- Exclamó Kurumu.

-¡Mi invitada quiso asesinarme!- Gritó Moka presa del terror, abalanzándose a los brazos de Tsukune mientras sus amigas la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué horror.- Dijo Mizore, sin moverse. Parecía que actuaba de forma sarcástica al decirlo de una forma tan típicamente suya.- La pregunta es por qué lo hizo, y por qué contigo.

En medio de las especulaciones, unos golpes retumbaron en la habitación. Moka secó sus ojos y aclaró su garganta antes de abrir la pesada puerta de madera, y ahí estaba la _asesina_, sonriente, vestida completamente diferente a como estaba la noche anterior; su cabello verdoso estaba atado en una coleta que parecía de esas hebillas con extensiones, ya que a partir del listón azul marino que traía solo se percibían las puntas violáceas, la cubría un vestido del mismo color que la cinta, larga hasta un poco después de sus rodillas, y con una blusa blanca debajo, que se notaba gracias al cuello y a las mangas. Unas botas de montar negras la hacían ver más alta e incluso más delgada todavía.

-¡Oh! ¡Están todos juntos!- Exclamó "sorprendida", ampliando más su sonrisa y achinando así sus ojos.- Perdón si los molesto, pero estaba escuchando gritos desde afuera y no supe distinguir si estaban peleando o si estaban en una orgía, así que me arriesgué y toqué la puerta. Sólo venía a avisarles que el desayuno ya está listo.

-¿Papá y mis hermanas ya bajaron?

-Oh, no.- Respondió, mientras hacía gestos de lamento.- Los pobres se sienten… un poco enfermos hoy, les dije que se quedaran en cama reposando. Seguramente algo de la comida estaba en mal estado.

-… ya bajamos.

Y así, la pelirrosada cerró la puerta en las narices de su invitada. _"lo único que está podrido es la mente de esa idiota" _pensó en silencio Mariko, _"¿Será que pierdo el toque? No, es esa idiota. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Si no fuera por el maldito teatro que hiciste, la basura ya estaría desangrada en el piso. Pero no importa, por un día que tenga que aplazar esto, no cambiará el hecho de que mi plan será exitoso"_

**OMG hace más de un mes que no actualizo, miles de trillones de disculpas, no fue mi intención D: rueguen que la próxima vez llegue antes la inspiración…**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
